Too Hot
by Nejinee
Summary: There's heat at the precinct. A couple days in the life of the 27th. DeeRyo


Too hot

-----------------------

"Drake-sempai!"

The blonde-haired man looked up wearily, a stack of files sitting before him, noticing his much younger partner waving from the door. "What is it?" he said, leaning back in his chair.

JJ grinned broadly, "Meeting in the Chief's office."

"Whaaat?" Drake whined, tossing the folder he'd been reading back onto his desk. "Why now?"

JJ shrugged, "Dunno. Just get over there will you?"

Sighing dramatically, Drake sat up and stretched. "Yeah, yeah," he grouched, recalling how he still had five hours left in his shift. Making his way out of the communal office, he bumped into Ted.

The redhead had just come back from forensics. Drake let him in on the news.

"Whaaat?" Ted whined in a likely imitation of Drake. Patting his shoulder, Drake nodded solemnly.

The two grumbled and grouched all the way to the Chief's office.

"This is gonna be annoying, isn't it?" Ted moaned, rubbing his brow. Everytime they were called for a CI meeting it always ended up being a bitchfest about work, pay or vacation withdrawals. Ted was not looking forward to another argument. Especially not since his ideas were never taken into account.

"Hi boys," Janet said, rounding the corner. She giggled as both Drake and Ted whipped out their charming grins. "Is Dee around?" she asked, her arms filled with folders.

Both their faces fell.

"Why do you always want to see him?" Ted moaned, leaning his arm up against the wall, blocking her path.

Janet kept smiling her sweet smile.

"Yeah," Drake groused, "What's so hot about him anyway?"

Janet gave him a clucking noise, "Drake, I'm supposed to give him the files he asked for. That's all."

The two men eyed her suspiciously before letting her go.

"Agh," Ted cried, "Dee! Working with him drives me insane sometimes, you know?"

Drake nodded, frowning. They were both well aware of the fact that Dee, annoying, loud and obnoxious, was every girl's dreamboat (and every man's apparently).

"Thinks he's so fine ..." Ted mumbled under his breath as he threw open the Chief's office door.

JJ was already seated alongside the Badger, who looked like he was ... leaving?

"Chief?" Drake queried as the older man flung his coat over his shoulder.

"Time's up, boys," the Chief grinned. "The Commissioner should be along any minute. Enjoy."

"Wh-what?" Drake gasped out, confused.

Ted slumped into a chair, exasperated. "What in the HELL could the commish want with us?"

JJ shrugged, unperturbed. He kept the seat beside him clear. Drake fell into the one next to Ted. He watched as JJ organized his notes properly. Ever the good cop, was JJ. He probably had their reports ready even though Drake hadn't bother to do his fill.

"JJ," he asked suddenly.

The lilac-haired man looked up, "Yes, sempai?"

"What's so great about Dee?"

JJ's face split into a wide grin. He looked ecstatic to have his favourite topic brought up, though he refrained from squealing.

"Why do you ask, sempai?" he ruffled his notes some more, crossing his legs.

Drake rested his chin on his arms, "I dunno. All the chicks round here want him, is all. What does he have we don't?"

"You mean apart from good looks, a body to die for, sex appeal, a charming smile and a killer attitude?" JJ ticked these off his fingers. Drake glared daggers at his partner. Ted added to it. JJ shrugged, "I don't know. He's my dream guy, that's all. I don't care about what the women in the building think."

Ted rolled his eyes. "We know, JJ." He wished he could say the same. Suddenly his eyes widened as though he recalled something.

"Dude!" he cried, shaking Drake's shoulder, "I forgot to tell you! Oh man, why didn't I remember!"

"What?" Drake said, looking at the redhead. Ted was still shoving at his shoulder.

"It's about-"

"What in all _HELL'S_ name are we here for?!" Dee's voice suddenly bellowed as he entered the small room. The door slammed against the wall in his anger. He had his shirtsleeves rolled up, necktie long since disappeared and his hair was falling out of it gelled do. He'd already had a long enough day.

"Dee..." Ryo answered, following in a less brazen fashion. "Chief's orders. Calm down."

"Bah!" Dee growled, throwing himself into a chair. JJ made as though to scoot over but was stopped when Ryo sat down in the next seat. JJ gave him a death glare.

"Excuse me, Ryo," he said politely, his face pinched. "Do you mind not sitting there?"

The sandy-haired detective looked at him, eyes blinking. He didn't understand.

"Shoo!" JJ hissed, waving his hands to ward Ryo off. "I want Dee to sit here!"

Ryo caught on, then his eyes rolled. He sighed.

"Fine," he muttered, making as if to stand.

Before he could though, Dee's hand had grabbed his shirt sleeve.

"Don't you dare," he hissed. "JJ, leave Ryo alone." He glared at the younger officer.

JJ pouted. Foiled again. Ted watched this exchange, his face bland. How annoying.

"You guys really give us a bad name, you know," he uttered loudly.

The three opposite looked at him. Ryo just blinked. Dee growled, "What?"

Ted huffed, sat back and crossed his arms. "I was just going to tell Drake about our problem at this station."

Drake looked up, interested.

"We have a problem?" Ryo asked.

Ted looked at the quieter man, "Yeah, Ryo. _We do_. I heard, from a friend in another department, something REALLY annoying."

"Yeah? What? Your fat butt stinks? We know that already," Dee said, his arm slung over his seat.

"Don't make me smack you down, Laytner." Ted growled.

"I'd like to see you try, fat chops."

"Dee! Stop it!" Ryo admonished. Ted peered back at him. Dee stuck out his tongue.

"You're the problem," Ted said.

Dee raised a brow, "Oh sure. Whatever." He huffed and dropped his chin onto his hand.

Drake looked more interested at this point. "Really? How so?"

Ted sighed, "I heard that everyone in the station thinks our unit is gay."

Ryo blanched a little.

"Your point?" Dee asked.

Ted looked around, as though fearing he was overheard. "All of us, Dee. Drake and me included."

Drake gasped, finally comprehending. "No!"

"Me too?" Ryo asked, going pale.

Everyone just went silent and stared at him. Dee had an annoyed pout. Sometimes Ryo just didn't GET the picture.

Ted eyed the other officer, "Yes, Ryo. Even you."

"B-but why?" Ryo asked, flustered.

"Because of you guys!" Ted yelled, frustrated, his arms flailing wildly. "You and Dee being all mushy-wishy-washy! And JJ throwing himself all over Dee every five seconds like he's some long-lost sea treasure! It's gotten round our whole division is _flaming away_ behind closed doors." Ted waggled his fingers ina broadway style at the word 'flaming'.

Drake was aghast. "So _that's_ why I can't get dates!"

No one answered that.

"Hey, dude," Dee said, "Don't blame my hotness for your lack of booty."

"Dee!" Ryo chided.

"What?" Dee cried, "It's true. Just cos JJ's a flamer and I'm the hottest thing since square cut pizza doesn't mean it's _our _fault these turds can't get laid."

Ryo frowned and set his own files flat on the table. "What about the commissioner then?"

There was silence. Dee's eyes had widened.

"What?" Drake asked, puzzled.

"Uh, well," Ryo said, "I guess they'd think things if JJ, Dee and...er..."

"The Commish?!" Drake gasped out, "is-is GAY?!" he cried, horrified. "So _that's_ why he stares at me! I thought he was just pissed cos he catches me slacking off or, or cos I'm heading to the break room again, I mean, I'm _allowed_ to have breaks right? But who'da thunk it! The commish!"

"Dude, no way, you just can't dress yourself, that's all." Dee said, "You offend his holy highness with your tacky cotton blends." Dee said this with a lofty air. He didn't however, turn his body away from Ryo.

JJ nodded, "It's true you know."

Drake glared at them, tugging at his shirt and tie, his lips pouting. "I'm a poor guy, okay? Some of us can't afford the high life.' He sniffed, his nose in the air.

"He's not gay, I don't think..." Ryo said, his voice wavering a little. Dee was annoyed to find his partner still dwelling on thoughts of that bastard Berkely.

Dee turned to stare at him, "Ryo, darling, sweetness and light, my Ryo, are you blind? Are you senile?"

Ryo blushed, annoyed, "No. And stop talking like that."

"It kinda makes sense, though," Ted said, rubbing his chin. "I mean, if the commish is gay."

"Yeah?" Drake said, sounding a little defeated.

"Yeah," Ted continued, "I mean, he dresses really well. He's got a freakin' Benz out back. I think he dyes his hair too."

"Highlights actually," JJ confirmed nodding. "A little on top and retouches every month."

"Reeeeeally?" Dee said, a cheshire grin spreading across his face. "So he's scared of turning into an old crone, is he?" At this, Dee turned and smirked at Ryo. "Aren't you glad I'm hot just like this, eh? No touch ups for Dee."

Ryo just shook his head. "Come on guys, leave the Commissioner alone."

Dee lost his smile instantly, "No." He leaned in, his face almost flush with Ryo's. Drake felt his eyes rolling away so as to avoid seeing this.

Ted just tapped at his pack of cigarettes.

"You don't think he's hiding something?" Dee asked, peering into Ryo's dark eyes.

Ryo turned pink at Dee's proximity, "Dee, stop it!" He pushed at his partner.

Dee 'hmfed' and pulled back, eyeing Ryo.

"So if he's not gay, then what is he?" Dee asked.

"Rich?" Drake supplied.

"Erudite?" JJ added. The others blinked at him.

"Nooo," Dee growled, turning back to his fair-haired partner. "He's definitely got the hots for Ryo. Way too much. I mean, don't get me wrong, Ryo's the cutest babe in the universe, but _ew_ if that nutjob thinks he has a chance."

Ryo smacked his arm, "Dee!"

Ted nodded, as though remembering something.

"He does?" Drake queried. "for Ryo? Huh."

"Oh sempai," JJ sighed, rolling his eyes. "Why don't you know this? Commissioner Rose obviously finds Ryo attractive." he glared at the fair man beside Dee. "God only knows why, though."

Drake looked from JJ to Dee to Ted then to a blushingly annoyed Ryo.

"Damn," he said, sitting back. "Musta missed that."

"It's not like that," Ryo huffed, feeling a bit pressured by his fellows. "Commissioner Rose is just..."

"He so wants to bang you," Ted said clearly, exhaling a puff of smoke. JJ nodded.

Ryo flushed pink some more. "No!"

"But he never will," Dee said darkly, his fist slaming into the table. "I'll kill him, I swear."

"Shut up, Dee," Ryo hissed, pushing at Dee's arms. "Sit back down! Stop talking crap." He began reorganizing his folders once more, if a bit more viciously.

Ted chuckled, watching his friends.

"So..." Drake began, "If the Commish wants to do Ryo and Dee wants to too. And JJ's falling over himself for Dee. Where does that leave us?" Ted and Drake looked at one another worriedly.

"Obviously," Dee answered.

"You two are having sex," JJ finished.

Ted and Drake gave off silent screams.

"Nooo!" Drake shrieked, grabbing at his face.

"Get away from me!" Ted growled. His cigarette pack skittered across the table. He pushed at Drake's chair which wobbled dangerously, making Drake grab onto the desk for his life.

Dee laughed aloud, slapping the table. "Hah! Must be what the whole force thinks! Gayest department EVER! Gyahaha!"

He rolled over, laughing hysterically as Ted and Drake grew fainter by the second. Ryo smacked Dee with a folder. "Dee, you be quiet! You're not helping." Ryo was, at this point unimpressed with the topic. He wasn't sure he liked the idea of others knowing his ... orientation.

"Detective Laytner, why don't you just step outside if you refuse to act like an adult." a smooth voice interrupted, make Ryo jump.

Dee instantly stopped laughing and gave Berkeley Rose a death glare.

"Commissioner!" Ryo squeaked.

"Ryo," Rose nodded, smiling devilishly. Dee growled, inching his chair nearer to Ryo. Ted stuck out his tongue, disgusted at the show of favouritism.

"Gentlemen," Rose said, nodding as he rounded the table. He took up the seat beside JJ who was steadfastedly eyeing Ryo. "We have a problem."

"We were just talking about that-" Drake began when Ted smacked him upside the head. "Shut up, you idiot!"

Rose peered at the two detectives. "Ahem. Anyway, we've got cutbacks coming up."

The team of officers groaned.

"Cutbacks, sir?" Ryo asked.

"Yes," Rose answered, noting how Dee continued to inch closer to Ryo. "Our budget's been lopped off for the summer and we have made executive decisions to help with the force workload."

"You mean we're getting even less out of this crap joint than before?" Dee groused. Rose ignored him.

"What kind of cutbacks? Surely not letting anyone go?" Ryo asked, his voice filled with worry. This had the others sit to attention.

Rose sighed and smiled, "No, Ryo, unfortunately not. I'm sure losing one or two of you won't impact too much on the load but that's not what's happening. We'll be cutting back on services."

"Services?" Drake asked, slouching in his seat.

"Services, sempai," JJ said, "You know, basic things like station resources and such."

Berkeley nodded, "Exactly. You will all be expected to help in this matter. First off, instead of just limiting car usage, we decided to stop all extraneous expenditures. Electricity will be limited to essentials. Ammunition is no longer to be used in the firing range. Indoor lighting during the day must be shut off and we won't be getting that computer upgrade we were promised."

"What?" Dee moaned. "how're we supposed to work in an office without electricity?!"

"Dee," Ryo hissed, apparently embarrassed, "Not _all_ electricity. Just excess usage like heating and air conditioning."

"Are you serious?" Drake said, sitting up straight. "In this heat?" he indicated the window, showing the heat haze rising from the crowded New York street. "It's like 90 degrees out there!"

"Commissioner," Ryo said, "Can I suggest we also then limit the dress code? After all, it is the hottest summer we've had in ten years."

"Limit it how?" Dee asked.

"No suits necessary, for example," Ryo suggested. "Especially not three-pieces."

"Hmm," Rose considered, his smile only for Ryo, "I think that's a fair request. No mandatory suits. Not at least until we have the air conditioning reset."

"Thank you, Sir," Ryo said, happily. His fellow officers glared on, disgusted.

-------------------

"Fuck!" Dee yelled a few days later. He was sitting in his desk chair wearing his white vest and gun holster. His hair was lank and sticking to his face and neck. Even as Ted entered, he pushed at his bangs, flattening them against his scalp.

"This is insane!" Ted cried, slumping against his own desk. He was gulping at a bottle of water, his hand fanning his face.

"Why do we have to suffer?" Dee growled, kicking his table, pencils rolling across it, falling to the floor. Actually those were Ryo's pencils and he should probably pick them up, but he knew he wouldn't. He'd wait for Ryo to throw a fit. He always looked divine in a rage.

"I couldn't even have a smoke!" Ted said, slamming his bottle down, "The roof was waaaay too damn hot."

That just reminded Dee of his lack of nicotine intake. He hadn't had a smoke either.

"Ugh," he slumped forward, his arms stretched across the desk, his face resting on the note in front of him. It read:

_Gone for lunch with Janet, make sure the paperwork's ready when I get back!  
__Ryo._

Dee wanted Ryo back _right now_. Instead, Drake fell into the room, gasping.

"Chase ... car ... JJ .." he breathed out, clearly suffering under the sweltering heat. His shirt was sticking to him and he tried desperately to cool off by fanning some paper at his face.

"I never wanted to die like this," Ted said. "I wanted to die in the line of duty, kicking some dickwad's ass. Saving children, nuns and alla that crap. Not death by melting!"

Dee was about to respond, when a familiar voice cut him off.

"Hey, guys," Ryo said, "I brought back some chop suey. Anyone want it?"

His three counterparts just groaned and looked sickened at the thought of hot, greasy food.

"What's wrong?" Ryo asked, setting the parcel of food down on his own desk.

"Mayhaps you haven't noticed, princess," Dee said, raising his head, "But we currently work in the Serengheti. We're dying here."

Ryo gave a wry look and loosened his tie. "Oh come on, Dee, it's only for a while. Besides, it's not that bad!"

Ted threw his bottle at Ryo. It missed and hit the cabinet behind before rolling away solidly. "Hey!" Ryo cried, looking affronted. Dee didn't look too pleased either.

"I don't want to know how fabulously you're taking this sweltering mess of an office!" Ted cried, "But the rest of us really are dying."

Ryo frowned and sat down. He began shuffling paper. Dee knew the signs. Ryo was annoyed. The fair-haired man then noticed what it was he was moving about. His eyes looked up, catching Dee in mid stare.

"What?" Dee asked, his arm stuck to his desk. "What is it?"

"I asked you to organize these for me," Ryo said, brows knitting.

"Oh, yeah, well," Dee just sat up straight. "I can't do it in this heat, all right?"

Ryo was about to say something but stopped. He looked away from Dee, muttering under his breath.

The atmosphere in the office would have been icy were it not for the humidity. No one was speaking. Ted was typing away on the computer while Drake fussed about, fanning his face. Ryo's face was set and Dee had just started work on the files on his desk. He hated work. Work sucked. The only thing that sucked more than work was work on weekends. Or work on weekends without Ryo. Or maybe when he and Ryo were fighting. Dee wasn't really sure if this was a fight. Yet.

Looking up, he spotted the stern look on Ryo's face as the man read over some notes. Dee smirked. Looked like even Ryo was suffering under the heat of summer. The hair at the nape of Ryo's neck and the bangs in his eyes were starting to stick to his skin. He even wiped at his brow every now and then.

Faint spots of sweat glistened on Ryo's cheeks. The fair-haired man was coming under the strain too.

Ryo looked up then, catching Dee. He frowned. "Stop staring," he said coldly.

Dee just grinned, "Don't wanna."

"Stop it, Dee," Ryo hissed, aware of their two office mates. Ted looked frustrated as he punched info into the failing computer. Drake was gulping back water.

Dark-haired Dee kept staring, watching a lone droplet slide down Ryo's neck. The blonde man was nervous now. If Dee didn't get out of his staring stupor, he'd be caught slacking, again. Or worse, he'd start to act on some of his more hidden tendencies. If you could call pouncing Ryo a hidden one.

"You should take your shirt off," Dee supplied then.

Ryo gave him a scathing look. "Oh, sure, whatever Dee. Stop trying to rope me into one of your sick fantasies."

"No, seriously," Dee continued, "You're still wearing that plus a tie. You must be dying. Look, Drake and Ted aren't in full shirts either." It was true, three of the four men had thrown their dress shirts aside, choosing to wallow in their vests and t-shirts.

Ryo frowned. Dee was so ridiculously bad at hiding his motives. _No fear,_ he thought to himself. _We knock off in an hour or so. I'll be fine till then._

At least he hoped he would. With the way Dee kept staring at him like he was some prime rib on display and with the melting sunshine, Ryo wasn't completely certain he'd be able to make it.

The rest of their shift involved a lot of cajoling from Dee. He tried every tactic to get Ryo out of his shirt (or more). He talked about the hot, overflowing coffee machine on the first floor. He mentioned the fact the schools had been let out early due to the heatwave. He also dropped hints about visiting the local swimming pool after work but nothing seemed to make Ryo budge.

The other man wasn't really enjoying the heat though. Ryo could feel his shirt sticking to him. Dee had noticed too. The shirt managed to cling in all the right places. Sometimes it would stick to Ryo's back and when he fluffed the shirt, it'd cling to his flat stomach, making Dee daydream about what was hidden beneath all that cotton. Oh what he wouldn't give to be running his hands over Ryo's arched, wet back. sliding down and loving the man of his dreams...

He was almost drooling when Ryo finally stood up and closed his filing cabinet.

"Done," he sighed, organizing his desk.

"Eh?" Dee said, sitting up.

Ryo have him an annoyed look, "Shift's over, Dee."

"EH? Really? YES!" Dee whooped as he leapt to his feet, immediately picking up his shirt, jacket and tossing them over his shoulder. "Well!" he crowed to Drake and Ted, "Happy funtimes boys! Don't stay up too late!"

The other two officers gave him death glares. "Whatever, Dee."

"Nyahaha," Dee laughed, "Look who's goin' home!" He waved as he followed Ryo out of the office.

Ted threw his pencil across the room while Drake just groaned. Before they could comment, Dee's head popped back into the room.

"Oh yeah, and guess who's gettin' some tonight!" With that he cackled some more and left.

-----------------

"Stop it, Dee!" Ryo cried as he drove along. Dee was trying to canoodle and Ryo wasn't having any of it.

"Aww, but Ryoooo," Dee whined, sitting back in the passenger seat.

"Shut it," Ryo said sternly. "I'm not in the mood."

"I can get you in the mood." Dee said, grinning devilishly.

"I said, I'm not interested, Dee."

Dee pouted. Ryo was such a hard ass sometimes. Looking over, Dee could see Ryo was concentrating on driving.

"Is the monkey brat home?" Dee asked.

"If you mean Bikky, then no." Ryo said, turning at the intersection. "He's at a basketball match."

"In this heat?" Dee cried, almost feeling pity for the Bikster. Then he remembered Bikky foiling his last attempt at seduction and the pity vanished. Dee really was hard-up.

When the two reached Ryo's apartment, they sighed, knowing that air conditioning waited for them inside. The elevator ride was boring. A few of the other tenants rode up with them, annoying Dee some more. Why'd there always have to be interference when he wanted in Ryo's pants? If it wasn't other people, it was work, or JJ or reasonable judgement...

When Ryo pulled out his keys to unlock the door, Dee leaned in close and looped his arms around Ryo.

"Dee," Ryo hissed. He couldn't get the lock to open.

"Aw, come on, Ryo," Dee cooed, kissing at a damp neck. An idea popped into his head. He pulled back. "Ew, you kinda reek, dude."

Ryo looked surprised as the door swung open. "What? I do?" He raised his arms to check. "Oh...well." Ryo flushed pink, embarrassed that Dee had said so. Dee had to feel a tad bad about using this tactic but surely it'd be worth it.

When they entered, Dee closed the door and threw his stuff on the sofa. Ryo was escaping. Before he reached the bedroom, Dee managed to grab him. "Where are you off to?" he asked into that damp, warm neck.

"Dee! I need to shower, you said so!"

Dee nibbled at skin, "I didn't."

"Yes you did," Ryo cried, pulling away. "You said I smell." his cheeks were red. Dee loved it.

"Mmmm," Dee murmured, licking at Ryo's neck.

"Dee!" Ryo yelped.

"You smell awesome," Dee answered, pulling at Ryo's shirt. He slid his hands under it, feeling more damp, hot skin beneath. So Ryo hadn't been wearing a vest...

"Stop..." Ryo gasped as hands massaged his stomach. One slid down and pressed against his pants where his heat was stirring. "Dee..." he whispered, his heartbeat racing.

"You sexy beast," Dee countered, feeling Ryo react immediately. "You're way too sexy, Ryo. Way tooo much. I'm so glad we got out of that office. God help me if the others had seen you like this. All sweaty and hot and mine."

"Uh..." Ryo groaned and Dee's hand worked its magic.

Dee's other hand had managed to unbutton the shirt, pulling it aside. Within minutes he also managed to remove Ryo's trousers, leaving his partner in just his underwear.

"Beautiful," Dee hissed, turning Ryo so he could kiss him. Their lips met and melted together. Dee invaded Ryo's mouth, leaving the other man moaning. Ryo tugged at Dee's vest. Dee heard a thud as his holster hit the ground, followed by his pants. He stopped Ryo then and pushed him towards the bed.

Ryo fell back as Dee landed atop him. They kissed, sweat and lips and heat. Ryo gasped as Dee's hands got back to work. Heaven.

Dee moved lower along Ryo's torso and lapped at every inch of skin. He buried his face in Ryo's neck, enjoying the musky scent of his lover.

"You reek of sex," Dee whispered, his lips moving lower.

Ryo didn't answer. All he could do was yelp as the overwhelming heat got even hotter.

---------------

"Shit," Dee said from where he lay.

Ryo sat in the bath with him, he back against Dee's chest. The two of them had hunkered down in the cooling water, hoping to alleviate the stress.

Their lovemaking had been fast, heated and wild but not without consequences.

"You doing okay?" Dee asked, rubbing at Ryo's shoulder. The other man nodded.

"A bit better," he murmured, head lolling against Dee. "Next, time let's not attempt that in a heatwave."

Dee chuckled. "Yeah, I don't think I've ever had such hot sex before. At least not consciously."

"Dee," Ryo said, "Passing out during sex doesn't count as a good thing."

"Nor does waking up and not remembering how we got on the kitchen table, huh?"

Ryo shook his head, "God, what if Bikky had walked in?"

Dee laughed, "He'd have said, 'Damn, Ryo sure is hot! I'd bang that'"

Ryo smacked Dee's leg. "No he would not! He would be wondering why the hell two smelly police officers were sprawled across his dinner table, pased out. Then he'd seek out therapy for years of torturous nightmares."

"Ah, good times," Dee said, chuckling. He kissed Ryo's nose. "Good times indeed."

----

THE END.

A/N: Hah. Most random story ever. Thanks for reading!


End file.
